1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including resistors and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor device uses a resistor in a circuit for applying or controlling an operation voltage of the semiconductor device in order to generate a desired level of bias. In general, the resistor is formed by using a gate layer, such as a word line. The gate layer may be formed of various conductive materials in order to improve resistance. When the resistor is formed by using the gate layer, there is a difficulty in that the resistor has a necessary resistance value.
For example, there is a case where the resistance value of the resistor needs to be maintained to be larger than that of the gate layer even though the gate layer is formed of a conductive material having low resistance. In this case, in order to form the resistance value of the resistor to be larger than that of the gate layer, there is a method of increasing a length of the resistor in a 2D plane. In this case, an area occupied by the resistor is increased within a substrate, which thus may be a reason of deteriorating high integration of the semiconductor device.